


Bar Boyfriend

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Tex is a badass, Tucker is a hero, Wash is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash is getting hit on by some creepy guy at a bar. Tucker is his superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted in a few days, I didn't have any internet so I wrote this in my spare time. Hope you enjoy it! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading<3

“Hey there pretty boy. How about I buy you a drink? Name’s Garrett.” Wash looked over at the sound of a deep voice. It belonged to a sketchy looking guy wearing a tank top and dark blue jeans. He had black hair, piercings all over his face and ears, and gang looking tattoos along his arms. He was leaning against the counter, smirking at Wash.

Wash coughed. “Uh, no I already have a drink, but thanks.”

He laughed and gave Wash a creepy looking smile. “Well one more couldn’t hurt. So blondie, why is someone like you sitting here alone and not out on the dance floor with me?” 

Wash inwardly cringed at how creepy and seductive this guy was trying to be. It made him feel really awkward and out of place.

“Uh, well I was dancing with my friends but I took a break to get a drink. They should be back soon.” Wash said with an uneasy smile, avoiding his eyes and looking back down at his drink. 

“Well, that was dangerous of them to leave someone as pretty as you here all alone, wasn’t it?” Garrett grinned and came closer into Wash’s personal space.

Wash backed away from the guy, fiddling with the ring of his glass. He didn’t know how to handle these kinds of situations and he really hoped York or North would hurry the fuck up and find him.

Garrett slid into the seat next to him and got really close, resting his hand on Wash’s inner thigh. “How about you and I go somewhere, more private.” He leaned in close to Wash’s ear, running his hand along Wash’s thigh. 

Wash froze up. “Uh, no sorry, I uh…” 

“Babe, is this guy bothering you?” Wash looked up surprised as a very attractive guy pushed Garret off of him and threw his arm around Wash’s shoulder. “Because if he is then there will be a problem.”

“Uh, no, I think he was just leaving.” Wash said, still shocked but played along.

Garrett looked between them and glared at the guy who had thrown his arm over Wash’s shoulder. “Are you trying to start shit asshole?”

The guy took his hand off of Wash’s shoulder and crossed his arms. “I should be asking you that. How about you get your dirty hands off of my boyfriend?” 

Garrett got in the guy’s face and glared down at him. “Or what Shorty? You gonna do something about it?” 

Wash grabbed his ‘boyfriend’ before he could hit him. “Babe, he isn’t worth it.” Wash really had to give it to this guy. He was either really stupid or really brave. 

The guy huffed, glaring up at Garrett. “Whatever. Just fuck off. Don’t ever touch him again asshole.”

Garrett just laughed. “Yeah, okay, as if you could do anything about it. Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Wash didn’t even have time to react as Garrett was knocked onto his ass. 

The guy stood in front of him, fist dropping to his side. “I warned you asshole. Fuck. Off.” 

Garrett got back up and swung at the guy, but he dodged it and kicked Garrett in the stomach and punched him in the face, sending him backwards. 

“Don’t start a fight you can’t win.” The guy was standing in front of Wash, and Wash noticed that the guy was a head shorter than himself. “I told you to stop. Walk away.”

Garrett got up, visually seething. He charged the guy and he blocked it, kicking him in the head and punching him again. Garrett stumbled back and Wash could see him fuming. He charged again and the guy just dodged him, jabbing him in the stomach with his elbow and then knocking him to the ground. “I told you.” 

Garrett got up, wiping blood from his mouth. He looked furious and Wash flinched back at how pissed he looked. But his ‘boyfriend’ didn’t look bothered at all. He just stood there with his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised with an unimpressed look on his face. 

Garrett apparently didn’t get the message, or just wouldn’t give up and attacked the guy again. He just spun around and kicked Garrett in the back of the knee, causing him to collapse. 

Wash was shouldered out of the way as a scary looking blonde woman pushed past him. “What the fuck is going on here?!”

Both Garrett and the guy looked up at her. Garrett glared, pulling himself up. “This asshole attacked me out of nowhere!”

The guy scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. The blonde woman did the same, glaring at Garrett. “Get out. If you’re gonna lie, you better try harder.”

Garrett let out a noise. “Excuse me? Why the fuck do you think I’m lying? Why are you siding with this asshole?!”

“I know when someone lies. And ‘this asshole’ here wouldn’t hurt someone unless there was a reason. I told you to get out. I don’t want to see you in here again.” 

“What are you gonna do about it bitch?!” Wash didn’t even have time to blink as the woman had Garrett’s arm pinned behind his back and was kicking him out the door, slamming it shut behind him. She dusted off her hands and came back towards them. “So Tucker, what exactly happened?”

The guy, Tucker laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “That asshole was harassing him.” Tucker gestured to Wash, who stared at them. Tucker then turned back to the woman. “Had to do something about it Tex.”

The woman, Tex rolled her eyes and hit him in the shoulder. “No, you didn’t. You could have gotten me because that’s kind of my job as a bodyguard. How many times have I told you not to start shit? I’d rather not have to patch you up and I know Church sure as hell doesn’t want to.” 

Tucker rolled his eyes but smiled. “You say that every time but you do it anyway. Whatever Tex. Go where you are needed. I clearly had it under control.”

Tex turned to Wash and raised an eyebrow at him. Wash looked at her. She huffed. “Don’t humour him. He’s an idiot.” She flipped Tucker off and walked away.

Tucker stung his tongue out at her and then flipped her off as she turned her back. He turned to Wash with a bright smile. “Sorry about all that. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. Just looked like you were having a little problem. I’m Tucker by the way. Ignore anything she says, she has no idea what she’s talking about.” Tucker extended his hand and Wash shook it. He then noticed just how attractive Tucker was. He had dark skin with amazing dreadlocks and the prettiest dark blue eyes Wash had ever seen. He had dimples whenever he smiled and a jawline that could cut glass. Wash noticed his arms, and damn, his arms. Curved beautifully into his skin along his arms and shoulders were intricate, aqua tribal tattoos that contrasted perfectly with his dark skin. 

Wash blushed when he realized he had been blatantly checking the guy out. “I kind of figured. And I’m Wash. And no, uh, he was the one making me uncomfortable. Thank you, so much for that. You really didn’t have to do that for me. I just don’t really know how to handle those kinds of situations.” 

Tucker laughed, and Wash couldn’t help but laugh along. “It was no problem really. Just doing my duty as a superhero. I can’t let Tex do all the saving. Besides, no one wants those kinds of sleazy douche bags hitting on them. I couldn’t leave an attractive blonde to be stuck alone with that asshole.”

Wash blushed and ran his hand along his neck. “Thanks. You uh, want a drink? On me of course. It’s the least I can do for you helping me.”

Tucker smirked and gave Wash a wink. “How could I turn down a free drink?”


End file.
